


Stimulace mozku

by yaoiyuri



Series: Sex(y) mozek [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Sex, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiyuri/pseuds/yaoiyuri
Summary: Rodney má tvůrčí blok, ale na (ne)štěstí se před svým zeleným spolupracovníkem prokecne s tím, co mu v takových chvílích pomáhá mozek opět nabudit. A co by náš milovaný Wraith pro dobro galaxie neudělal, že. Však ho známe.





	Stimulace mozku

**Author's Note:**

> Bože, s tímhle se drbu už od půlky prosince, a přitom moje první myšlenka, když mě napadl základní koncept, byla... jééé, super, to napíšu rychle. Ehm. Ehm. Tenhle text fakt nechci hodně dlouho vidět.
> 
> Dále.  
> Zaprvé – nevím, proč se vyžívám v samých nemainstreamových divnopárech.  
> Zadruhé – divím se, že tyhle dva internet nepáruje víc. Vždyť McKay je pro Wraithy hotový zlatý důl vědomostí o technologii jejich úhlavních nepřátel. Toho by měli nějací Wraithové v SGA unášet, týrat a sexuálně obtěžovat pořád. A někdo jako Todd by ho mohl zachraňovat. A pak ho unášet, týrat a sexuálně obtěžovat na své vlastní lodi.

Doktor Rodney McKay si vždy velice zakládal na tom, že dokáže doslova zázraky v rekordně krátkém čase. Šibeniční termíny, to bylo jeho. Vyřešit v řádu dní a občas, když se zadařilo, i hodin, problémy, se kterými by se jiní takzvaní _vědci_ babrali měsíce, a někteří zoufalci i roky, mu pěkně lechtalo jeho léta pěstěné ego nepochopeného génia. Ono palčivé vědomí, že právě na něm stojí osud celé galaxie, které přitom vždy _tlačilo_ na jeho geniální mozek, ho vyloženě nutilo k úžasným dedukcím, odvážným, neotřelým řešením a občas i k nesmírně riskantním pokusům stojícím na samé hranci lidského poznání. Těšilo ho, že právě on se stal jedním z novodobých průkopníků, kteří tyto hranice neustále posouvali. Tady. V jiné galaxii. Ve městě zděděném po pradávné vyspělé civilizaci, se kterou sdílel špetičku svých genů. Budoucí generace snad jeho odkaz patřičně ocení. Jen počkejte, jednou se o něm budou učit. Newton, Einstein, Hawking… McKay. Tedy až nebude vše, co dělá, podléhat vojenskému šimlu a nejvyššímu utajení. Jednou rozhodně.

A přitom ke všem jeho úžasným objevům obvykle stačila jen _trocha_ stresu způsobeného vidinou hrozícího zániku celé pozemské civilizace a vlastní bolestivé smrti při pokusu tomu v nemožně krátké době zabránit. Nebylo proto divu, že sám sebe neskromně považoval za jeden z nenahraditelných pokladů města Antiků. Práce pod nepřestavitelným tlakem ho za ta léta pomalu vytvrdila jako diamant. A přesvědčila ho o vlastní důležitosti. Nenahraditelnosti. Nepostradatelnosti.

Jenomže tentokrát se všechno podivně zvrhlo. Nejenže na výsledky jeho práce čekala celá Atlantis a nebozí obyvatelé galaxie Pegas, které replikátoři – ano, vrátili se – masakrovali po tisících. Tentokrát se totiž nacházel pod skutečným _fyzickým_ tlakem. Zprvu odmítal uvěřit, že se to opravdu stalo. Jednoduše mu nešlo na mysl, že byl tak náhle a bez varování ohnut přes hranu svého pracovního stolu, že najednou leží s rukama skroucenýma za zády mezi všemi těmi lejstry a šanony, a především s kalhotami spadenými u kotníků.

Překvapeně zamrkal. Na holé kůži ho zastudil chladný laboratorní vzduch.

To nemohla být pravda.

„Připravený?“ zavrněl podmanivě nelidský hlas za jeho zády. Nesouhlasně zaúpěl, přestože oba dobře věděli, že se jednalo o řečnickou otázku, pouhou formalitu.

To nemohla být pravda!

„Dobrá,“ odtušil hlas. Donutil ho rozkročit nohy. Rodney zaúpěl znovu. Moc dobře věděl proč. A ještě o něco víc.

V celém vesmíru totiž existovala jedna další věc, která jeho mozek zaručeně vyburcovala k využití maximální geniální kapacity. V tomhle případě se však muselo _přitlačit_ na úplně jiný konec jeho těla. A on s tou informací naložil krajně nezodpovědně, když mu po jedné ostré hádce s jeho momentálním příšerným, takzvaným spolupracovníkem… trochu ujela pusa. Rodney si v duchu zazoufal. Musel si, velmi neochotně, připustit, že s prohlášením: _a co čekáš,_ _po sexu mi to líp myslí_ , navíc doplněným o krátký dovětek zahrnující nejen přesné trvání jeho nedobrovolné sexuální abstinence, ale i masivní složku mrštěnou přímo na Wraithovu hlavu, to ani jinak dopadnout nemohlo. V duchu si zoufal a nadával do tupců. Měl být opatrnější. Měl předvídat. A rozhodně se za žádných okolností neměl nechat vyprovokovat. Sheppard ho přece před spoluprací s Wraithem varoval. Rodneyho oči se při té myšlence rozšířily úžasem. Ano! Vše ještě nebylo ztraceno, protože… ano, John!

„A- až na tohle Sheppard přijde,“ vyhrkl překotně, „Zabije tě!“

Tak.

Vytasil svůj nevětší a vlastně jediný trumf, který proti němu mohl použít. Zoufale geniální. John Sheppard. Jediná bytost v celém vesmíru, která ho ještě mohla zachránit. Wraith se skutečně zarazil.

Váhal.

Přemýšlel.

Poslední jiskřička naděje vzplála. Wraith dokonce uvolnil sevření natolik, že se Rodney dokázal šilhavě ohlédnout přes rameno. Vypadalo to nadějně, i když z mimozemšťanovy tváře nedokázal cokoliv vyčíst. Todd si ho měřil přísným pohledem, zuby lehce vyceněné. Nakonec však jen suše podotknul: „Chcete říct, _když_ na to Sheppard přijde.“

Rodney měl pocit, jako by ho polili kýblem ledové vody. _Bože._ Zavrtěl sebou v posledním záchvěvu zoufalé snahy se vyprostit, ale protože se neuměl bránit, natož prát, Wraith ho s minimálním úsilím brutálně přitlačil zase zpátky k desce stolu. Neopomněl mu přitom do ucha zapříst pár výhružek, barvitě zahrnujících i detaily, co se stane, když neposlechne. Vědec poté, moudře, rezignoval na všechny další snahy osvobodit se vlastní silou. To, čím mu vyhrožoval, se popravdě jevilo jako ještě hroší alternativa nadcházejícího pekla. Raději proto zavřel oči a pokoušel se sám sebe navzdory vzrůstající panice přesvědčit, že se mu to celé jen zdá. Wraithovy velké studené dlaně mezitím zkoumavě, ale dost sebejistě, klouzaly po jeho těle. Zabloudily i do míst, kam by se takové velké, nebezpečné a drápy opatřené ruce rozhodně dostat neměly. Ničí ruce by se tam bez Rodneyho souhlasu dostat neměly. Snažil se to nevnímat. Šlo to opravdu těžko a celé se to zhoršilo, když se Wraith se bezostyšně nacpal mezi jeho půlky. Bez větší námahy překonal prvotní odpor, který jeho ubohé lidské tělo přirozeně kladlo a spokojeně přitom zasyčel.  
Rodneymu do očí vhrkly slzy. Skrze pěvně semknuté rty se vydralo první slabé zakňourání. Nehty bezmocně zaskřípěly na nepoddajném matném povrchu stolu. Jeho tělo _přirozeně_ vzdorovalo, tudíž vyvíjelo činnost, kterou jeho mozek dávno vzdal. Na bedrech ho zatlačila Wraithova váha. Přitiskl se k němu. A čekal. Rodney cítil, jak mu klidně oddechuje za krk. Ježily se mu z toho chloupky na zátylku.

„Prosím, ne,“ vzlykl vědec zoufale, jako by si až nyní plně uvědomil, co se vlastně stalo a jak moc se to podělalo. Chladné rty se konejšivě otřely o jeho krk. Na smlouvání bylo na Wraithův vkus _trochu_ pozdě. Nešlo to vzít zpět, i kdyby chtěl sebevíc – což upřímně ani nechtěl. Přesto však prozatím jen trpělivě vyčkával až si člověk pod ním na ten nový pocit přivykne. Až ho přijme. Rodneymu už teď stejně nic jiného nezbývalo, toho si byli dobře vědomi oba dva. Avšak Toddova nečinnost, jeho vyloženě _newraithské_ chování, Rodnehyo překvapila. Chtělo by se říct mile, ale vzhledem k okolnostem ho paradoxně děsila víc, než kdyby ho prostě bez okolků brutálně ošukal. Tentokrát zavzlykal mnohem hlasitěji. Už se ani nepokoušel přemáhat. Měl přitom pocit, že tímhle odešla do hajzlu poslední špetka jeho mužské hrdosti a málem se z toho pomyšlení rozbrečel úplně.

„Tiše, doktore,“ sykl mu Todd do ucha varovně a jemně mu je skousl. Chlácholil ho a konejšil, ale jeho snahy se nesetkaly s velkým úspěchem. McKay fňukal čím dál víc. Nakonec se musel Wraith opět uchýlit k menšímu nátlaku. „Přece nechcete, aby nás takhle našli, že ne?“ zeptal se a se zájmem sledoval náhlou změnu, která se s člověkem v mžiku udála. Rodney úlekem strnul. Popotáhl. To opravdu nepřicházelo v úvahu. To by ho zabilo, ba co hůř, naprosto a totálně by ho to zdiskreditovalo, jeho kariéra by šla do hajzlu rychleji, než kterákoliv ze Zelenkových teorií letí do koše.

Taková hanba.

Ostuda.

Neměl nejmenší ponětí, jak by _tohle_ komukoliv vysvětlil. Poraženecky zakroutil hlavou.

„Výborně,“ usmál se Todd. „Takže,“ opět přitiskl rty k jeho uchu, „přestanete okamžitě kvičet a nebudete se bránit, je to jasné?“

Rodney se tentokrát velmi zdráhal přikývnout.

„Bolí to,“ vzlykl.

„Já vím,“ přiznal Wraith bez sebemenší snahy na tom něco změnit.

„Já- já nechci!“ fňukl ublíženě McKay a opět sebou začal navzdory všem Toddovým dobře míněným radám vrtět.

„Ale chcete,“ ujistil ho chladně a tentokrát použil více síly, aby ho zpacifikoval. Touhle věcí si byl naprosto jistý. Proto taky neváhal McKaye ohnout přes stůl, když se k tomu naskytla příležitost. Nebyl sice královna, ale za vhodných podmínek dokázal číst lidské myšlenky velmi obstojně. A sakra dobře věděl, co McKay právě teď chce. „Kdybyste si to konečně dokázal přiznat, bylo by vše jednoduší. Hlavně pro vás,“ dodal tentokrát mnohem mírnějším tónem. Rodney pod ním zbědovaně naříkal. Celé jeho tělo se otřásalo vzlyky.

„Já nemyslel, že-“

„Ale ano, myslel,“ trval mimozemšťan nesmlouvavě na svém.

 „Ne!“ namítl plačtivě McKay.

„Ano.“

„NE!“ zavřeštěl, tentokrát nepříčetně.

Todd protočil panenky. Je to tu zase. Zase se s ním ten člověk musí přít, zase s ním musí nesouhlasit, i kdyby jen z principu, zase muset mít poslední slovo. Na druhou stranu se McKayův vzdor jevil jako dobré znamení. Už mu otrnulo, a tak neměl Todd nejmenší důvod dále zdržovat neodvratné. V této _lehce_ kompromitující situaci neměli času nazbyt. Proto ve snaze předejít další nekonečné a bezúčelné hádce… pohnul boky. Rodneymu se mu hrůzou zadrhl dech v hrdle. „Nééé!“ vyjekl přiškrceně po prvotní chvíli němého šokovaného ticha, ale velká zelená dlaň mu pohotově přikryla ústa a zadusila všechny další zoufalé prosby.

„Sám jste si o to řekl,“ podotkl wraithský velitel suše, jako by to dokonale omlouvalo vše, co mu dělal, dělá a co se mu ještě udělat chystá. Přirážel v pravidelném nesmlouvavém rytmu, který však Rodneymu i přes jeho neutuchající protesty dokonale vyhovoval. Rodney se momentálně ze všech sil snažil odtáhnout ruku, která ho tak neurvale umlčela a která teď jako jediná bránila jeho roztouženým stenům opustit jeho ústa. A taky ho maličko dusila, ale to bylo vedlejší. Todd se jeho směšným snahám příliš nebránil a nechal dlaň raději sklouznout na člověkův oblý bok. Potřeboval si ho přidržet, aby sebou alespoň tolik necukal. Ten malý ješita si totiž stále tvrdohlavě odmítal připustit, že to opravdu dělá pro něj, že se opravdu snaží, aby se mu to líbilo. Samozřejmě, že to nedělal z čistého wraithského altruismu. Opravdu potřeboval, aby to člověkovi lépe myslelo. Situace v galaxii se pomalu stávala kritická.  
Začal přirážet intenzivněji, čímž Rodneyho zbavil posledních šancí započít další vlnu nekonečně otravného žvanění, vyhrožování a obvinování, zato ho zaměstnal úpornou snahou nesténat příliš hlasitě a pokud možno vůbec. Jak jinak by totiž McKay dal Wraithovi najevo, že se mu to vůbec nelíbí, ať si v jeho myšlenkách přečetl cokoliv.  


Rodney proto pevně svíral hranu stolu a ze všech sil se bránil pokušení vydat hlásku. Bolest pomalu ale jistě ustupovala, aby uvolnila místo jiným – _příjemnějším_ – pocitům, což ho upřímně děsilo. Jen těžce však přesvědčoval své zrádné tělo, že se mu to opravdu líbit _nemá_ a že je proto naprosto nevhodné, aby se Rodney Junior v jeho rozkroku začal stavět na zadní. Ale co se dalo dělat, jeho zhýralá tělesná schránka se odmítala chovat racionálně.  
Wraithovi zvětšující se boule v rozkroku neušla. Jeho zkušená dlaň hbitě pronikla přes lem McKayových kalhot.  
„Och, bože ne!“ zasténal doktor, ale už neměl sílu ani vůli předstírat vzdor.  
„Dělám to hlavně pro vás, McKayi,“ pronesl Wraith tiše, ale odhodlaně. „Potřebujete to, sám jste to říkal.“ McKay zatnul čelisti. Bolest mizela pomalu, ale hněv dokázal nahradit strach překvapivě rychle. „Protože ty seš zasr-“ začal ztěžka, hlas chvějící se napětím, ale nadávku raději urychleně polkl. Nepotřeboval, aby mu Wraith natrhl prdel víc, než bylo nezbytně nutné. Rozhodně ne kvůli hloupým řečem. Opět se zhluboka se nadechl a zkusil to znovu. „Protože ty seš hotovej samaritán, viď?“ ucedil skrze zatnuté zuby s veškerým sebeovládáním. Wraith se tiše zasmál a znatelně zesílil stisk v Rodneyho rozkroku. „To vskutku jsem.“

*******

Jedním z důvodů, proč Rodney téhle metody _stimulace_ svého geniálního mozku využíval opravdu zřídka, bylo, že málokdy našel milence schopného s ním držet krok. Ale tentokrát si musel nechtě připustit, že pokud ho _tohle_ nepřivede na myšlenku, jak s replikátory zatočit, pak už asi nic.

S posledním záchvěvem zdravého rozumu, o který pak dočista přišel někde mezi prvním a druhým orgasmem, zablokoval dveře laboratoře a vysílačkou ohlásil, že došlo k náhlému výpadku, který se pokusí co nejdříve vyřešit. Nikdo jeho slova nerozporoval, proč taky, když to on byl šéf a vrchní odborník na antickou technologii. Navíc všem z laboratoře nařídil na zbytek dne volno. Nakonec se mu podařilo uchlácholit i Johna, který si dělal starosti kvůli tomu, že tu přece zůstal _sám s Wraithem_.

A udělal moc dobře, protože to trvalo už celé hodiny. Dělali to jednou, dvakrát… třikrát?! A pak znovu. A ještě jednou... Zdálo se to nekonečné. Mučivé. Skvělé. Wraith prostě _uměl_. Nicméně si Rodney stále stál za svým – rozhodně se mu to nelíbilo! Sám sebe o tom v duchu přesvědčoval snad tisíckrát. A až budou jeho hlasivky schopné vyluzovat i něco jiného než vzrušené steny, přesvědčí o tom i Wraitha. Tohle tomu zmetkovi přece nemůže jen tak projít.

Todda McKayova výdrž upřímně a vlastně i mile překvapila, o to víc, když podle všeho stále neměl dost. Vychutnával horkost jeho těla, pro Wraitha tak nezvyklou a cizí. Samozřejmě, že to s člověkem nedělala poprvé, ale nikdy tomuto _způsobu z_ vlášť neholdoval. I když po dnešku své sexuální preference s největší pravděpodobností přehodnotí. Spokojeně zavrněl. McKay ho pevně svíral a vycházel mu vstříc. Konečně pochopil. Už se ani tolik nebál. Naopak. Chtěl to. Chtěl víc a dával to Wraithovi dost důrazně najevo. A Todd neměl námitek. Dát mu vše po čem touží, proč ne. Protentokrát. Přeci jenom byli spojenci. Pojil je společný zájem a nebyla to jen snaha a pořádný a pokud možno synchronizovaný orgasmus. On sám opravdu potřeboval, aby McKay tu záležitost s replikátory konečně vyřešil. Jen během posledních týdnů přišel o tři lodě a bezpočet mužů. Zatraceně dobrých mužů. A pokud tohle mělo pomoct… Žil dost dlouho na to, aby se naučil nesoudit – Wraithy, lidi, všechny.

„Takže už vás něco napadlo?“ zeptal se po dalších dlouhých desítkách minut bezuzdného sexování.

„Ó, ano, ano, ano, bože, nepřestávej!“ sténal McKay, „To je ono!“ Tuhle odpověď Todd neřadil mezi uspokojivé. Dle jeho pozorování se během sexu McKayova slovní zásoba, navzdory jeho úctyhodnému inteligenčnímu kvocientu, redukovala zhruba na deset slov, z nichž šest zvládl použít v poslední větě _._ Wraith zakroutil očima. „Myslím ohledně replikátorů.“

„Cože?“ podivil se Rodney. Wraith svůj dotaz pomalu zopakoval, ale vědec se přesto výřečně zmohl jen na frustrované zaúpění. Bylo s podivem, že dokázal vnímat i něco jiného než na Toddova ptáka tak pěkně dráždícího jeho prostatu. A ten blbec vyrukuje s tímhle. Zrovna teď!

„Takhle to nefunguje, hňupe!“ zavrčel mrzutě.

„Ale říkal jste-“

„Říkal jsem po sexu!“

„Ale-“

Pravda, po sexu už měli. Několikrát. Ale pořád to jaksi nebylo ono. Rodneyho hormony se ještě dostatečně nevybouřily. „Sakra, drž hubu a dělej, co máš!“ odsekl nakonec vědec nasupeně. „Až mě něco napadne dam ti vědět!“ Wraitha výbuch hněvu dočista konsternoval. Jako by se z toho příležitostně zbabělého, ustrašeného a v boji naprostého budižkničemu stal při sexu úplně jiný _člověk_. Nicméně, na rozdíl o jiných, Wraith dokázal i v této delikátní situaci ovládnout svůj hněv, ba co víc, polknout vlastní hrdost. Pod vousy ještě tiše zabručel něco o pitomých nevděčných Pozemšťanech, a dělal, co měl. Za svůj úl. Za konečný boj proti replikátorům. Za mír v galaxii. Trochu zištně i pro tu trochu sexu, který si kvůli nikdy nekončícím povinnostem wraithského velitele odpíral velice, velice dlouho.  

A dělal to zatraceně dobře.

**Author's Note:**

> Děkuji za přečtení! :) Komentáře a srdíčka potěší.


End file.
